Escape from the Dark Forest
Chapter 1 "What is that?" Cinderpaw, Twigpaw and Flamepaw stood over a large bug, watching as it's legs whirled at the sky. The apprentices had been watching the skinny bug treach across the camp- and Twigpaw was the one to flip it over onto it's back. "It's gross, I hate bugs." Cinderpaw scoffed. "Bugs are cool." Twigpaw meowed back, puffing his chest. "See, get a closer look at it." Twigpaw snickered as he picked up the bug in one paw and smacked it onto Cinderpaw's head. Cinderpaw screeched- shaking her head to fling off the bug. "Get it off! Get it off!" Cinderpaw yowled, her fur ruffled. "Get it off of me!" "It's just a bug." Flamepaw added, watching as the black she-cat jumped about, shaking her head. "Not like it's going to hurt you." He added as she began to growl. "What a kit. Afraid of a stick bug." Flamepaw grunted under his breath. Cinderpaw finally stopped, the bug had fallen off awhile back. "Eww!" She scrunched her nose up in disgust and slammed her paw down over it. "There, it's dead. It won't bother me now." Cinderpaw meowed, puffing her chest. "And, Flamepaw?" Flamepaw turned to look at Cinderpaw. "Just shut up." Flamepaw's ears dropped and he trotted up to Twigpaw's side. The three apprentices began to walk, but were interupted by a small yelp. "Wait!" Standing there was a young tom. He crouched down, prodding at the bug Cinderpaw had squashed with a claw. "You killed it." The tom concluded, looking up at the apprentices. "Yeah, so?" Flamepaw was the first to answer. "What's it to you?" "It's just a bug, Patchpaw." Twigpaw meowed, rolling his eyes. "But it was alive." The tom shrugged. "And you killed it." He meowed, scooping out dirt with one of his front paws, keeping his eyes locked on the three apprentices. "What if it had a family? Like us. Bugs may be small, but they have feelings, you know." He said quietly, pushing the bug into the hole he'd made. "Is he burying that bug?" Twigpaw whispered to Flamepaw- who heaved a sigh and nodded. Patchpaw heard right away, but ignored the two. After all- he was almost done burying. He pat down the soil- covering the bug from sight. "Patchpaw, why did you bury that bug?" Patchpaw looked up again to see Cinderpaw. He quickly looked back down and made sure the earth was firmly pressed down. "Patchpaw." Cinderpaw said again. "Yeah?" Patchpaw meowed, shrinking down into his shoulders. "What is it, Cinderpaw?" He knew Cinderpaw was very popular. The den was always so noisy because all the popular apprentices were chatting. All night, it felt. He'd hardly get any sleep. Cinderpaw was the son of one of the best warriors- Leopardnose. "Maybe it's a Shadowclan thing." Flamepaw said below his breath. "Hey!" Patchpaw turned, his eyes beginning to sting with hot tears. "I'm just as much of a Thunderclan cat then you!" He stormed towards Flamepaw. He wished he was taller, then he could stare Flamepaw right in the eye. He stood on the tips of his toes- wobbling a little. "His mother should've been exiled." Twigpaw sniffed, whipping his fluffy tail at Patchpaw's ear. "Stop talking about me!" Patchpaw managed to raise his voice- his eyes speaking his fear for him. "And leave me alone." He meowed, turning the other way and beginning to walk. He could still hear Twigpaw and Flamepaw laughing, they were still talking. About him. So what if his mother fell in love with a Shadowclan tom? He didn't that different. He marched over to a nearby puddle. The camp was full of them. Rain fell earlier that quarter moon- and it was enough to flood out some of the herbs in the medicine cat's den. Quickly, Patchpaw looked over each shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched. He looked down into the puddle- his reflection cascading over the surface. "Patchpaw?" He straightened, gasping to see his mother looking down at him. "What are you doing?" She asked. Patchpaw looked down, doing his best to avoid her gaze. "Look at me." She purred, rubbing her tail along his white chin. "Come to the warriors den with me. We can talk there." She meowed, lifting Patchpaw up and guiding him forwards with her tail. Chapter 2 "What's on your mind?" "Nothing, Palestream." Patchpaw replied glumly. "I've just been walking. I went to see Cricketleg." He meowed additionally, hoping it would change the topic. "He said I didn't have to train today because Marie is kitting today." "That's mighty intresting, Patchpaw- but why are you upset? You usually hate training. Is it because you're not getting much sleep?" She asked in a quiet voice. Patchpaw shook his head. "Is it because you're uncomfortable?" Patchpaw shrugged, but shook his head. "Your claws are full of dirt!" Palestream lifted one of Patchpaw's small paws with her own, beginning to lap out the dirt from his toes. Patchpaw flinched away a bit, lifting his paw to his mouth to lick his claws. "I heard Cinderpaw, Twigpaw and Flamepaw talking about you- and a bug." She added coldly. "Why were they?" She asked in an even softer voice. "Because." Patchpaw answered. "'Because' is not a good answer." Palestream growled, and Patchpaw could see impatience in her eyes. With a deep breath, Patchpaw prepared to tell the story. "Okay, I was walking. Then I saw Cinderpaw- wait, no. I heard Cinderpaw screeching. Then I heard Twigpaw and Flamepaw start talking, and I heard them start talking about a bug. Blacktuft told me-" He stopped as Palestream began to shift uncomfortably. "Oh, sorry." Patchpaw stopped, looking down. "I didn't mean to." Palestream sported a weak smile, leaning down to lick Patchpaw's forehead. "It's fine. It's fine." She meowed. "It's just your father, he never should've been. I should have been exiled for my doing. The penalty should not have been his." Patchpaw lowered his head, he knew what she meant. "I know. But, I have a question." Palestream looked up. "How do I look different from the others?" He meowed. "Different is a good thing." Palestream meowed. "There's nothing wrong with being different." She added softly. Patchpaw nodded. "I know, but how do I look different?" He repeated, swallowing down nothing. "Do I look any different?" He remembered Flamepaw had teased him about how big his ears were once. Did his father look strange? "And, do I look more Shadowclan than Thunderclan?" He asked, pressing his head against Palestream's flank. "Well, it doesn't matter what you look like." Palestream said. That wasn't my question. ''He pressed back his ears against his head. "I'll be back in a moment." Patchpaw said quickly, jumping to his paws to run back to the puddle where he'd been spotted by Palestream. He looked for the puddle, finally spotting it. He galloped towards it, relaxing his face a bit as he approached. He had a large chin, but it was also quite thin. He tilted his head a little, to get a better view. He examined his ears, quite tall- like Flamepaw had said. They were quite bushy, large tufts of fur poking from the top of each ear. He had big, colourless eyes- like Palestream's. With a sigh, he splashed his paws at the water. "Just accept it, you aren't like them." He muttered to himself- noticing the three apprentices playing with a large moss ball. He sat down, looking at his tail. He loved the colour of his fur. It was a perfect shade of chestnut brown- providing great camouflage. But- his long, white socks made him an easy spotting. "Patchpaw?" Patchpaw jumped, turning to see Palestream. "What are you doing?" She asked, her grey eyes wide with concern. "I don't know." Patchpaw repied quickly, which was indeed a lie. "Is this about you thinking you look more like your father?" Palestream asked, frowning. Patchpaw nodded glumly, staring at the ground and concentrating on a crinkled up leaf. "Well, that means you are a very handsome little tom." Palestream purred. Patchpaw stuck out his tongue in disgust and scrunched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not Hawkclaw, you know." Patchpaw grumbled. "I wasn't your mate." "I know, my dear." Palestream chuckled. "But I love you just as much." "This isn't forbidden love." Patchpaw countered and Palestream's smile disappeared in a tail flick. Palestream's claws itched with discomfort as she looked at Patchpaw. "Patchpaw, don't ever speak like that. It is something I hate discussing. Besides, love should not be forbidden. What if the one you love is not in your clan? Your father saved my life. He saved ours. They were going to slaughter all of us- you were just a kit when it happened." Patchpaw's ears flicked up. "Tell me the story." He meowed, his eyes glowing in the sunlight. Chapter 3 Palestream had set Patchpaw down in her nest- the two lying together in the empty den. Palestream looked both ways, making sure no other cats were listening. "I was walking with your aunt, Pondpetal. It was dark that night, and it was winter too. That meant the river was beginning to freeze over- and since it was so dark, it was hard to tell the difference between land and water." "I was foolish- I challenged Pondpetal to a race around the camp. It was then, my first few steps- I went plunging into the river." Palestream shivered. "Pondpetal went to find help, telling me she would come back with a rescue team. I waited, but I couldn't paddle much longer. I did manage to say help though-" Patchpaw raised his chin. "And this is where you met him, right?" Palestream shrugged. "Not quite yet." She purred. "May I continue?" She said, a smirk spread onto her face. Patchpaw nodded, looking down. "Yeah, sorry." "Good. Then, I realized I was paddling into a current. It was a strong one too. I remembered one of the old queens say it was dangerous and only webbed-pawed cats could make it through alive. As you can see, no webbed toes." She lifted a paw, stretching her toes apart to expose no extra skin. Patchpaw lifted up his own, and wiggling his toes. "So, how did he rescue you?" Patchpaw asked, tilting his head. "I'm getting there, Patchpaw." Palestream meowed. "I was going down the river, unable to swim anymore. I don't know how he rescued me, but your father was there. Hawkclaw had brought me safely back to land. He told me it was going to be alright, and that I should be fine. I told him I had to go back to Thunderclan but he told me a vigil had been hosted already. The clan thought I was dead." "Hawkclaw told me not to go back. He asked if I would stay with him as a Shadowclan cat. I denied the offer, but I admitted I loved him. A moon passed, and we became mates. A quarter-moon later, I got pregnant with you." Palestream purred, licking Patchpaw's ears. "I was about to have you, but while I was giving birth- a young rogue found me." Palestream's ears suddenly dropped. "Turns out she was actually a Shadowclan cat, and he told Blackstar that I had bore kits on their territory. Blackstar identified me as an intruder, and had a patrol scout me out. Luckily, you were born safely and not a moment too soon." "What do you mean?" Patchpaw looked up. "The Shadowclan cats tried to kill you and I- but your brave father would not let that happen." She meowed. "He fought, but got himself caught. I ran away with you to Thunderclan, and decided to live here. The next gathering, Blackstar had spread the word about you and Hawkclaw. My loyalty is often questioned." "Is that the end?" Patchpaw scrunched his nose. Palestream nodded, licking Patchpaw's ruffled fur. "Holy Starclan, that's really sad." He mumbled. Palestream nodded again, continuing to lick Patchpaw's fur. "Patchpaw?" Chapter 4 It was Cinderpaw. "Hello Cinderpaw." Patchpaw said cooly, avoiding her eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, wondering if Twigpaw and Flamepaw were nearby. "I thought I'd come see you." She replied. "I also thought you might want to-" "Oh, are you two in a relationship?" Palestream's ears pricked up. "Patchpaw! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her grey eyes wide. "Palestream, we aren't in a relationship." Cinderpaw chuckled nervously, tensing up a little as Patchpaw shot her a glare. "I just wanted to ask if Patchpaw wants to go out on an adventure with Twigpaw, Flamepaw and I." "With Twigpaw and Flamepaw?" Patchpaw blurted out angrily. "No." Palestream grunted, nosing Patchpaw away from her nest. "Go on now. You need the sun." She meowed. "Ad you need to learn how to make friends." Patchpaw wrinkled up his nose. ''I have plenty of friends! ''He thought to himself- thinking of how many worms he'd made "friends" with. "Fine." Patchpaw meowed, getting up and walking up to Cinderpaw's side. "Good-bye." He added as the two apprentices trotted out into the tree land. Cinderpaw was still bristled, and her eyes blinked. Patchpaw opened his mouth to speak, but Cinderpaw beat him to it. "Thanks for coming." Cinderpaw said quietly. "I know how much you hate Twigpaw and Flamepaw." Patchpaw looked at her, making the best of a laugh he could muster. "Hate them? No." He said with biting sarcasm. "They're my best friends." He added. "Don't lie." Cinderpaw said coldly. ''There's a difference between lying and being sarcastic. Patchpaw thought, scanning the she-cat. "So, what are we doing?" He asked, looking up at her. "Where are we going? You were trying to say something before Palestream assumed we were- in a relationship." He cringed at the thought. Sure, she was pretty but he didn't have a chance at her. Cinderpaw pointed a paw to the distance. "So, Twigpaw and Flamepaw spotted Twolegs. We're thinking of telling Firestar- but we need proof that they were close to our territory. We need to steal from them!" There was a sparkle in Cinderpaw's eyes. "Steal? From Twolegs?" Patchpaw scoffed. "Impossible. We're only apprentices! And if we steal, they will chase us until they get it back. They're like dogs." "But uglier." Cinderpaw grinned. Patchpaw smiled. "Definitely." The two laughed a bit- and it slowly faded off. "Hey!" Cinderpaw whispered excitedly. "There's Twigpaw and Flamepaw!" Surely enough, Twigpaw and Flamepaw were ducked behind a bush, taking swings at each other with their big paws. Cinderpaw lead, running across the snow with Patchpaw trailing behind slowly. "Have they moved yet?" Cinderpaw asked. Twigpaw shook his head. "No. They've been sitting in that bright orange bubble." He commented, pointing at it with his tail. "Not sure when they plan on leaving- so we better do it now." His gaze hit Patchpaw, and he sneered a little. "The kit is coming?" He asked Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw lifted her muzzle, nodding. "Yes he is." Patchpaw puffed his chest a little, trying to equal their height. With a dismissive shrug, Twigpaw looked back towards the Twolegs. "Oh! One of them's moving!" He hissed, and all four ducked behind the bush. "Quick! Who's going to go out there and steal- uhh, that?" He pointed one paw towards what seemed to be two circles attached to tubes with a string running from each end. "No. It's not that intresting." Flamepaw grumbled. Twigpaw looked down, sticking out his lower lip. "Hey!" Cinderpaw chirped. "We can get a stick and take some of their fire! I'm sure we can get some other things too- like their water-filled tanks. Or maybe one of their fluffy head covers." Twigpaw nodded. "Yeah- okay." He smirked, flicking back his long fur. "That's good, but again, who's going to steal it?" He posed the question again. "Twolegs are hideous, they smell awful. I'm not doing it." Flamepaw sniffed. "I'm not that fast." Twigpaw admitted, lowering his head. "I'm better at climbing." "Then I'll do it." The three turned to see Patchpaw, his stomach against the snow. "He's doing it?" Flamepaw's jaw dropped. "Patchpaw, you will never make it. You hardly know how to attack!" He said mockingly. "Actually, Flamepaw." Patchpaw meowed back, puffing his chest. "I don't. But that's because I have something better. I can stalk." He said proudly, looking at the orange tabby. "Fine, if you're going to do it- you need this." Flamepaw sniffed, looking for a branch. He picked one up in his jaws- giving it to Patchpaw. It was only half a tail length long, which would mean he had to be quick. "We'll go in after you. Cinderpaw- you'd better supervise." Cinderpaw nodded, pressing up to Patchpaw's side. "I bet he can't do it." Twigpaw whispered quickly. Patchpaw was quick to turn around- his eyes flaring with anger. "Watch me, foxheart." He said, dropping to the snow and crawling across the ground. They had to travel a tree-length or two to get to the Twolegs, so Patchpaw got up to sprint. Cinderpaw, ran behind him- breathing heavily. "Wow." Patchpaw whispered, his awe filled gaze meeting Cinderpaw's. Cinderpaw nodded back, a smile on her face. "Go! Get some fire!" She whispered. Nodding, Patchpaw looked at the Twolegs- watching as they spoke to one another. What were they saying? He couldn't make any of it out. None at all. "Patchpaw! Quickly!" Cinderpaw meowed, standing a tail length from his tail tip. Patchpaw looked at her, scooching forwards a little to place the tip of the branch into the Twoleg's fire- but the bright light made his eyes water. The stick clattered against some stones, and the Twolegs suddenly looked towards him. "They're looking at me!" Patchpaw yelped, backing up a little. "Get the fire!" Flamepaw yowled out. Cinderpaw quickly grabbed the branch between her teeth- hissing as the Twolegs got close to her. With this, she scampered towards the fire pit- placing the tip of the branch into the flames. She waited a moment for it to light, and a tiny flame sat at the tip of the branch. "Bring it back!" Twigpaw ordered urgently. Chapter 5 "Okay!" Cinderpaw meowed, her voice muffled by the branch. As she turned- her long, fluffy tail swept through the fire, and she dropped the branch. The snow had put out the flame- and the stick disappeared into the white blanket of snow. "My tail!" Cinderpaw howled, trying to smother the flames against the rock. "Don't worry! I'll help you!" Patchpaw cried, running towards Cinderpaw as the fire traveled up her tail. Cinderpaw was trying to put out the fire- running around in circles but it wasn't working one bit. "Twigpaw! Flamepaw! Find Yellowfang!" Patchpaw ordered. Both toms nodded and scurried off through the snow to find the medicine cat. "Stop, Cinderpaw! You're only making the fire grow!" Patchpaw yelped as Cinderpaw's entire tail seemed to be hidden by flames. With a cry of pain, Cinderpaw flung Patchpaw backwards with her flank. "Oof!" Patchpaw felt heat stab at his veins. The fur across his back was slowly beginning to smoke. He gasped, wanting to roll over- but he felt so weak all of a sudden. He fell down- hitting the ground. "Cinderpaw!" He gasped weakly, watching how Cinderpaw suddenly collapsed- falling off the small ledge and landing into the snow. "No!" He yowled, wanting to run towards her- but he could barely move a muscle. He could see already the fur down his arms was seared off- and his skin was charred. With the little strength left in him- he fell into the snow. The flames went out slowly- flickering over the snow before disappearing into wisps of smoke. It felt like hours- Twigpaw and Flamepaw came back with the she-cat. Yellowfang had walked up to Cinderpaw and Patchpaw, prodding at them with her nose. "We're too late." She told them in a low voice- her amber eyes flickered with grief as she bent down to pick up Patchpaw by his scruff. Twigpaw and Flamepaw balanced Cinderpaw's corpse on their back- the three with their heads lowered. It was silent until Twigpaw opened his mouth to speak. "Are you sure they're dead?" He meowed softly. "I mean- they were so brave." "You never should've done that. It was foolish and dangerous!" Yellowfang boomed, bristling her fur. "This mission of yours cost your friends their lives, you see." She said, slowly lowering her head. Palestream was sitting outside of the warriors den, licking her long fur. "Oh, greetings Yellowfang." She smiled a lively smile which slowly disappeared as she saw Cinderpaw and Patchpaw. "Oh no." Her jaw hung loose- quivering as she tried to pick the words. "My little warrior." She began to sob as she pressed her face into Patchpaw's fur. "We couldn't save them. We're sorry." Flamepaw mumbled. "It isn't your fault." Palestream whimpered as Yellowfang let the tom rest in the snow. Twigpaw and Flamepaw cast worried glances at each other. "My baby...." Palestream began to sob again- collapsing onto the ground over her son's dead body. "I'll go tell Firestar that a Virgil should be hosted tonight." Flamepaw stepped up, offeringly to help Palestream up. Palestream didn't pay attention to his offer- continuing to sob as Twigpaw rested down Cinderpaw's body. Yellowfang looked at the two toms, dismissing them with a firm nod. She knew how it felt to loose her kits. The massive grey cat lowerered herself to Palestream's side, her big tail resting over the grieving she's hiccuping back. - Groaning, Patchpaw stood up. He felt dizzy, like he needed to throw up. He didn't know where he was. Notcing Palestream and Yellowfang in the near distance, he felt his chest lurch. Couldn't they smell him? "Mom!" He called. "Yellowfang!" Neither cat turned. "Mom! Yellowfang!" He called out again, walking a little closer to them. "Why are you ignoring-" He'd trotted up to Palestream's side, seeing his body. HIs fur was burnt, his skin was bloody and red. "That's me." He muttered, looking a little to his right to see Cinderpaw's corpse. "What?" The tom backed away. "What's going on? Palestream!" He tried to bat at her ears- but his paw went right through her. He continued to bat at her- but his paw went straight through her. "We're ghosts, Patchpaw." Patchpaw turned to see Cinderpaw- her pelt a starry outline against the snow. "We died." She said- and Patchpaw could see her lips were quivering violently. "I think we burned in the fire." "We can't be dead!" Patchpaw protested- wanting to unsheathe his claws. "Wait- shouldn't we be in Starclan?" He asked- tilting his head. To that, Cinderpaw's eyes widened- and she shrugged. "I don't know, but you're right. Shouldn't we have a guide?" She added, and Patchpaw shrugged. "I mean- we can't just stay here. I don't want to look at that!" She turned, pointing her tail to her corpse. "I look hideous!" She added, her fur bristling. "No, you don't." Patchpaw meowed. "You are beautiful." Cinderpaw smiled a little, hunching up her shoulders. "Thank you, Patchpaw. You will always look handsome." She returned the compliment with a grin. "Whoa!" The ground shook- and the snow disappeared. Patchpaw felt his stomach toss as the two fell, the ground trembling harder and harder. Frightened, Patchpaw hid his head under his paws. "We're going to be okay! We're going to be okay! Please Starclan- let us be safe!" He could hear Cinderpaw praying loudly. The shaking stopped a few heartbeats later- and Patchpaw opened his eyes to see there was no ground. Only mist and thick clouds. "Cinderpaw, get up." He whispered, nudging her with his nose. Slowly- she poked her nose out from under her paws, opening her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked, sniffing the breeze. "Why, you're exactly where you think you are." One voice rung out. Chapter 6 The two turned to see a large she-cat. She had a long tail, and her paws faded into nothing. Her aura was an ambient pink-white, and Patchpaw could smell cherries. She was flawless from head to tail. No scars, no signs of aging. "You're at the border of Starclan. I am Star." She meowed kindly, her blue eyes sparkling. "Follow me." Patchpaw was quick to leap up. "Will I see my father?" He asked Star, his eyes pleading that it was true. Star nodded. "You will find your father, Patchpaw." She purred. "And Cinderpaw, you will finally meet your mother." Star swished at some overhanging vines with her paws. "Isn't that what you two want?" She asked- a sudden flicker of anger glowed in her eyes. Cinderpaw shrugged, looking down. "I don't know. I only found out Sweetfeather wasn't my mother when my father told me. He said she died when trying-" Impatiently, Star silenced her with a flick of her tail. "Intresting." She yawned. Patchpaw narrowed his eyes, how could Star be so rude? His ears suddenly pricked up as he heard the sound of yowling. Hissing. "What was that?" Patchpaw yowled- alarmed. "What was what?" Star asked. "That yowling!" Cinderpaw cried, pressing up to Patchpaw's side. "What was that? I thought there weren't any fights in Starclan!" She whimpered. "And I don't see any cats." She meowed. Star purred again. "I believe it's just the wind." She reassured the two. "No yowling, I don't hear anything." Patchpaw looked at Cinderpaw, his eyes wide. "Something isn't right." He told her, watching as Star whipped back her long mane of white fur. "How could Star not hear that?" He asked. Cinderpaw leaned in to whisper to Patchpaw. "Starclan doesn't have trees covered with blood." She said, pointing her tail towards a birch tree with it's bark stained with red. "And have you noticed how dark it is? No stars. At all." Patchpaw was quick to catch on. "The Dark Forest." He breathed, his fur raising. "Star!" He yowled, looking at the she-cat. "Where are we?" He asked, half expecting her to reply dishonestly. "Where are you taking us?" Star stopped, and Patchpaw could've sworn he saw her pelt glitch from a stunning white to a ragged, choppy black pelt. "What's going on with your fur?" Cinderpaw asked, unsheathing her claws. Star's eyes went from blue to green and bloodshot- then quickly switching to blue. "And your eyes! It's like- I don't even know!" She yowled. Star turned to face the two apprentices. "You are both just tired. It's been a long day." She said kindly- walking towards Cinderpaw to lift her chin with her own tail. Cinderpaw flicked her away with a paw- bearing her teeth. "Hey- don't hiss at me. We are in a place of peace." Star purred- her appearance changing again. "AAH!" She screeched. Star no longer looked like a Starclan cat- in fact, her pelt dripped with blood and turned to a mottled black. "Stupid echo projection!" The cat cursed, her claws unsheathing. Her identity was revealed- and she whipped her head to see Cinderpaw and Patchpaw huddling, watching whom they thought was a Starclan cat. "Who are you?" Cinderpaw asked coldly, Patchpaw wrapped his tail around her, rubbing his tail down her back. She was trembling hard... "And why did you take us here?" She meowed. "This isn't Starclan- you lied to us, Star!" "Oh please, call me Shift." The cat smiled a crooked smile- she was missing several teeth and her eyes were cloudy from infection. "They call me that for a reason, you know. I'm a siren- I lure dumb kittens like you into the Dark Forest! Sweet blood moon, I'm amazing!" Shift said, shaking her mane- splatters of red blood plishing against the ground. "Amazing?" Cinderpaw scoffed. "That was awful! Take us back to Starclan, now!" She screeched- and Shift backed away a little. It was then, the sound of a stick cracking set all the cats looking in the direction of a rustling bush. "Don't you see?" A tom about a head taller than Shift had emerged- looking rather weak. "You can't go back. Once you've died here- you can't come out." Shift turned, glaring at the tom. "Hawkclaw." She sniffed. "Get back to your training!" The she-cat bushed up, and the skinny tom jumped back. With a satified smirk, Shift looked at where the two apprentices had been standing- but Patchpaw's eyes were locked onto Hawkclaw. Chapter 7 "Hey!" Shift yowled, stepping on Patchpaw's tail. "You aren't going anywhere, Patchpaw." She sneered, digging her claws into Patchpaw's skin. Too distracted to notice- Patchpaw managed to get close enough to Hawkclaw, who seemed rather annoyed at first to see an apprentice sniffing at his paws. "Listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" Shift yowled again, but Cinderpaw was quick to slam into her so that Patchpaw's tail was loose from beneath her grasp. "What's up, little fellow?" Hawkclaw asked uneasily. "What's your name?" Patchpaw asked quickly, his fur ruffled. "Hawkclaw," The tom replied. "But- not like anyone here cares. I mean, I've been trapped here since my son was born. I loved him very much- if only I could see him and my lovely mate again." He sighed, ears dropping. Shift hissed. "Fat chance, frogbrain!" She called out angriy. "But you're standing right in front of your son!" Patchpaw replied, his eyes shimmering. "It's me, Patchpaw! Son of Palestream and you!" His tail wagged from side to side as he stared up at the tom- whose eyes were wide. Hawkclaw stood still for a moment- observing the tom apprentice from head to tail. "Same markings, same name, same eyes- oh, it is you!" Hawkclaw beamed with delight- licking Patchpaw's head. "Oh my Starclan-" It was then Shift made her way between the reunited kin- her nostrils flared. "Firstly- Hawkclaw, you know we aren't to use that term here in the Dark Forest. We are the Dark Forest, not those scummy Starclanners." She said sternly, bearing her teeth. "And for the last time, stop talking about that mate and kit of yours. No one cares." Cinderpaw made her way into the conversation. "Shift, what gives you the right to say that?" She asked, glaring at the she-cat with anger burning in her eyes. "Mind your own business, pipsqueak." Shift replied, dismissively petting Cinderpaw's head with a bloodied paw. "Hawkclaw, I advise you get back to your training before some punishments are set." Hawkclaw's eyes widened, and his gaze hit the ground. "Now run along." She added in a fake, sweet tone. Hawkclaw looked up, green eyes glittering. "No, Shift." He replied, unsheathing his claws. "And why not?" Shift countered. "Think you can take command from me?" She asked, taking a battle stance- low and sturdy. On this, Hawkclaw did the same, drawing one paw forwards. "We should stay away from them." Cinderpaw whispered, her eyes beginning to grow red around the rims. "I think they're going to fight. One of them is going to die!" She looked at Patchpaw, her lips quivering. Patchpaw thought for a moment. "No, they can't die. They're already dead." He summed it up, raising his nose proudly that he'd realized that. It was then out of the corner of his eye he saw Shift swipe at Hawkclaw, but Hawkclaw had a hard grip on her tail- and he could see blood oozing onto Shift's black fur. "We can't just stand here, can we?" Cinderpaw whispered again as Shift attacked Hawkclaw- managing to slice some fur from his cheek. "Come on, Patchpaw! He's your father!"